The present invention relates to a vehicle shifter having a knob for a vehicle driver to grasp.
Shifter knobs must be securely attached to the top of a shift lever post, but preferably in a manner that minimizes assembly time and with attachment structure that does not detract from the overall appearance of the shift lever. At the same time, the attachment structure preferably should allow separation for repair and/or replacement. Also, the attachment structure should require a minimum of components and that are relatively lower in cost.